Study Time
by Ravabumionia
Summary: Serah and Noel take a small break on Serah's request. It looks like New Bodhum holds some secrets for them still. Noerah.


It was one of those sunny days in New Bodhum. Tree's branches moving along with the gentle breeze.

Serah shook her head, her hair swooshing around her, and looked around. Her students should be here soon.

She asked Noel if they could take few days worth of break. He was rejecting that idea at first, but after several pouty faces from her he agreed.

Serah wondered what type of lesson should she make toda,y one not too hard, nor repetitive... She wanted to just tell kids to have a free PE-like lesson, but decided against it.

The girl sat down and brought her knees together. She watched as the kids started gathering and stood up. "Alright, is everyone here?" she asked once everyone seemed to settle.

"Yes, Miss Farron." answered the brown haired kid on the left.

Serah smiled and clapped her hands together. "Since today's a very nice day, and I just came back... you'll choose what you'd like to do today!"

She heard a few shouts of "Free day!" and "basketball" from the boys in the group. She noticed however, that the girl part of the group was eerily quiet. Looking towards them, she sighed.

"What about you, girls?" she said to grab their attention "You have the right to vote too."

Several girls turned to her, and with the blushes on their cheeks they said "We'd like to have a life class study..."

Serah's mouth opened wide. That wasn't an easy lesson, especially for a day like that. She smiled. "So who or what you'd like to draw then?"

The girls looked in the direction they were concentrated on before. "We'd like to draw him." they pointed to the person walking on the shore.

Serah lookedthat way and squinted her eyes in the blinding sunlight. She couldn't see who it was! She decided then to call him and ask for a little help.

"Hello!" She shouted towards the man, and he turned and walked towards her way in a slow pace. "Would you like to hel..." she blushed deeply and became silent for a bit "...help ...us?" she finished slowly.

Before her stood the man she called from the beach. His tan skin glistened with droplets of water, brown hair waved gently with the breeze. He wore only swim trunks and his necklace, the rest of his clothing and accesories left behind in the NORA House, being inconvinient during the calming break in New Bodhum.

"Sure, I can help!" smiled Noel, laughing as he noticed Serah's flustered face.

"Alright, kids, meet Noel, my friend who travels with me. Noel "she waved a hand towards her class "these are my pupils!"

Noel grinned and blinked as the whole female population of the group blushed, including Serah. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Stand still and let them draw you!" Serah grinned as well, laughing a bit when Noel opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it in the end. He got up, Serah's eyes following his every movement. Noel sat on the ground, one leg stretched out before him, other one being used as 'shelf' for his arm, which on the other side was holding his head, that he had turned towards her. His eyes sparkled as he looked towards her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Serah bit her lip and sat down. "I'll draw with you." she informed the surprised pupils "I haven't drawn for... a long time" she frowned but the frown was replaced by a shy smile as she turned towards Noel and started sketching.

Her thoughts were giving her a hard time to concentrate while she was drawing. He... looked different, the way his bare chest was rising up and down with every breath, the wide shoulders that bore the weight far too strong for him alone. Serah blushed and shook her head. The images shouldn't be there, she... had snow, didn't she? Why the thought of the blonde fiancée made her frown though, where thinking about Noel left her blushing?

She pondered over her thoughts for a while, finally coming to conclusion that she didn't love Snow anymore, as sad as it sounded. But what of Noel... she didn't know.

Few hours later, when all the kids had gone home, happy with the outcome of their had work; Serah stood on the shore, looking in the sky, Cocoon Pillar glistening in the setting sun.

"I think your class had fun today, judging from their smiles." she heard the words behind her "You're a great teacher, I must admit."

Serah blushed and turned to face Noel. He still wore the same clothes he did before, when he posed for the children.

She looked somewhere behind him, trying to avoid his eyes at all cost, "Thanks." she breathed and suddenly became aware how they both were in only swimming suits. She felt embarrased. "I... Um... practiced a lot."

Noel let out a small laugh and touched her arm gently."It seems you've enjoyed your class as well, Serah." he winked "surprised to see me in such attire?"

The girl became quiet as she stared at her toes. "Noel..." she said quietly "Why do you help me? Protect me?"

Noel tilted his head "What do you mean? I promised Lightning I'll do it."

She hung her head to hide her disappointment. So it was only that much, she thought.

The man felt the atmosphere change as Serah hid her face. Something wasn't right. Was it something he said?

"Serah, I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

"What if Light was...gone? You'd stop protecting me then?" She asked, turning towards him,

Noel was taken aback with the sharp tone of her voice. She...

"Would you...?" she said that more quietly, resigned.

"No." was his simple answer "I won't stop protecting you, Serah." the seriousness in his voice made her sadness and longing unbearable. She collapsed on the sand, tears flowing freely on her cheeks.

Noel instantly appeared at her side, hugging her close, forgetting just how much of his own was touching her own, sending shivers down heir spines for both of them.

"I did, Noel, I did" Serah said between sobs "I enjoyed looking at you, and drawing you." she touched his cheek and smiled, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry."

Noel tightened his grip around her, touchnig her neck with his lips.

Serah gasped and shivered, closing her eyes.

"Uh... I'm sorry" she heard Noel say suddenly as he felt her body stiffen from their closeness, but when he wanted to get up he got stopped by Serah's hand. "Stay like that with me, Noel." she pleaded, her eyes still closed, but her face turned towards his.

Noel obliged and rested his head gently on her arm.

"I never thought something would happen during our break here, in New Bodhum." Serah said quetly, to her or to him Noel didn't know. "but yet" serah continued "it did. I left my feelings for Snow behind me." Noel gasped softly "and Noel... thank you..." Serah then leaned and kissed the man on the cheek, shying away. She didn't move far though, as Noel grabbed her arm gently and pulled to him, her hands landing on his chest, cheek touching the pulse point on his neck.

He looked downwards and tilted her head upwards with his thumb under her chin. They eyes met, and spoke the untold feelings.

"Serah." Noel's voice ringed inside her ears as she looked at him and closed her eyes as he leaned forward, his lips gently touching hers, then, after he din't get rejected, pushed forward and embraced her tighter as his tongue ran around Serah's lips, asking for entrance.

Serah parted her lips and gasped as she felt Noel's tongue touchnig hers. She hummed happily, her fingertips swimming hi his brown hair, his hands on her hips.

They stopped, breathing heavily, blushing but with wide grins on their faces.

"I think this might be my favourite break now!" exclaimed Serah, giggling.

Noel raised an eyebrow and hugged her. "I love you" he whispered to her ear. "And I'll never let you go."

Serah smiled. "I won't let you go either." she poked his cheek. "you and I are staying together, got it?" she laughed and kissed his lips briefly. "I love you too, Noel."

The two of them sat on the beach, sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

"So, Serah...?"

"Yes, Noel?"

Noel flexed his muscles, he was being topless still; laughing heartilly when she blushed. "Want me to pose for you in private next time?"

She blushed right up to roots of her magenta-coloured hair and threw a seashell at him, missing on purpose.

"You, Noel, must have a death wish upon you." she tackled him to the ground .

"Oh yes, but I think I'll live through it" he grinned.


End file.
